Demon'sShadow77 Challenge: Naruto
by Rosefighter
Summary: A ten chapter prompt that DS77 challenged me to. Contains hints of Yoai and Het.
1. Lost Light

Demon's-Shadow77 Challenge: Naruto

Rosefighter,

I have a challenge for you. You can pick any anime you want. But each prompt has to be a different chapter (A Total of 10 chapters). No OC's but you can do an AU in the anime if you choose. The chapters do not have to be literal they can simply be either a pun or just an idea that is present. Use what ever imagination hands you. Here goes.

Chapter 1: Describe a lost light.

Chapter 2: What comes to the fingertips in October?

Chapter 3: What is buried in memory?

Chapter 4: If you were to follow a thread to childhood where does it end?

Chapter 5: What tools would someone need?

Chapter 6: What has disappeared from a house?

Chapter 7: What has the smallness of a mustard seed?

Chapter 8: What cuts like paper?

Chapter 9: What is recovered when winter comes?

Chapter 10: What do you make with permanent marker?

Ok...that's all of them. You do not have to write the chapters in this order, you do however have to title each chapter with some reference to the question I posed to you. Besides this way you can bite your plot bunny back.

Demon's-Shadow77

Challenge Accepted…

Chapter One:

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone. Years ago today Obito had died. The one boy who had made him angry, sad, and happy all at the same time, without even trying. He'd been his guiding light back then. Maybe that was why he had come here everyday and talked to a stone that didn't talk back. He wanted to make sure that Obito was not forgotten.

Surprisingly it had been about ten years ago that he'd passed his first genin team. He'd taken this team under the pressure of the Hokage but hadn't planned on passing them. When they'd pass, he'd told them Obito's Nindo.

Sakura, that reminded him so much of Rin herself. She was now one of the top Med-nin's in the entire continent. Rock Lee had proposed to her and they where getting married next week after the craziness of all the ceremonies from this week.

Sai…the boy had really changed when he was with team seven. He'd watch the subtle changes happen in the ROOT member. He was another name that Kakashi came to visit at the Stone. He'd been killed by sound ninja's in waterfall country.

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi caught a hint of the Hokage cloak coming closer. Kakashi just kept staring at the stone his mind going over all the names that where on there. It wasn't until the Hokage was next to him did he look at him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto the new Hokage of Konoha.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi.

"I…did I do the right thing?' murmured Naruto his fingers tracing names on the stone.

Kakashi stopped to think. It was hard to think that it had only been three years ago when it had all happened. Sasuke had been spotted near Konoha and Naruto had run out and meet him. There the two got locked in a verbal battle and Naruto told Sasuke to not bother to return to Konoha, he wasn't needed. On Naruto's first ANBU mission they'd been tracking the remains of Akatsuki. Naruto's team had stumbled upon the last part of the Uchiha's battle. In the end Sasuke had died and his brother had lived. Naruto had lost it and killed Itachi on the spot. When he'd returned Kakashi remembered seeing Naruto's eyes. They had lost the light they had once had.

"Naruto, you had no idea that Itachi was close. Tsunade confirmed it that Sasuke was dieing from something Orochimaru had done to him. He knew what he was doing was suicide," said Kakashi looking Naruto in the eye.

"Does it always hurt this way?" asked Naruto looking to his sensei.

"Unfortunately the pain dulls but it never fully goes away. Now Hokage I believe you have a breakfast date with the Kazekage," said Kakashi.

"Shit! I'm running late!" said Naruto before he transported away.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to the monument. Before he'd become team's seven sensei he'd thought that he'd be one of the forgotten ninja. Instead he'd trained two of the new sannins. He'd be able to walk with a slightly lighter step…

Years later the Hokage walked quietly towards the Memorial stone. In one hand he carried a lit candle and in the other he carried cloth. He carefully set the candle and cloth at the base of the stone and stood up. His fingers traced the newly engraved name before he left under the cover of darkness.

A gust kicked up and rustled the cloth to show that it was an old mask. The light flickered to show the new name Hatake Kakashi. Then a very strong gust of wind put the light out.

End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	2. October Fingertips

Demon's-Shadow77 Challenge Naruto 2

By: Rosefighter

Chapter 2:

.:Start:.

The Yondaime sighed as he waited for the signal from the Shinigami. He was allowed only one day in the real world and was only allowed to touch his son with his fingertips briefly. He'd been doing this for the past thirteen years. It still killed him how the village treated his one and only son.

The son that didn't even know who his parents where…It cut Minato to the bone knowing that his son probably hated him. The biggest irony was that the day he was allowed to see his son was the same one that every villager wanted to kill him on.

…He had wished that the village wouldn't have done it. Yet it seemed they did and that Sandaime hadn't been able to do anything. It wasn't until Tsunade had stepped in that stuff became easier on Naruto.

…From what the Shinigami had said was that Naruto was to become Hokage when he was 21. Finally he got the signal and appeared on top of his own head on the mountain. Not wanting to waste a single moment he instantly took off trying to find Naruto. After checking Naruto's apartment and the ramen stand he was in desperation. On a slight hint he headed into the Hokage's tower. Finally once he got to the Hokage's office he found Naruto. The boy was sleeping on the couch while Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching over him. Yondaime also noticed that there had been increased security around the office.

Taking a look at his son he nearly threw a hissy fit. There was fresh blood and his clothes where ripped. The murderous looks on the three ninja's faces told even more. Suddenly Tsunade entered the room, dressed for the festival, carrying a syringe full of some liquid. She quickly injected it into Naruto and then turned to the three ninja waiting there.

"Was the man who did this caught?" asked Tsunade in an angry whisper.

"Terminated," replied Iruka looking murderous.

"Ok, I would like for at least one of you to be with him here in my office until tomorrow," said Tsunade.

"We'll all stay," said Kakashi as he ran his fingers through Naruto's sweat soaked hair.

Tsunade nodded and then left. Yondaime just stood there and watched his son sleep. Seeing his son like this was more of a hell than Shinigami's stomach. He hated not being able to comfort his own son. Finally near the end of his time Naruto opened his eyes blearily. Yondaime carefully ran his right hand through his hair than he was back in the Shinigami's stomach.

End

disclaimer: I don't own.


End file.
